


Just You and Me

by lemonsandstrawberries



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A bit of drama, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tickling, a bit - Freeform, at the very end, ticklish!tony, tony stark is ticklish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsandstrawberries/pseuds/lemonsandstrawberries
Summary: After an argument, some emotions have to cool down. And when they cool down, only longing is left. In simpler words - Tony and Steve had an argument that got out of hand and Steve is feeling remorseful.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Just You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> just you know, some hurt and comfort and a happy ending to help us get through the rest of the week ;D hope you like it! based on a prompt requested on my tumblr.

If Steve had to point out which piece of furniture he hated the most, it would be a couch. 

It was good neither for sitting, not having proper support for arms, neither for laying down comfortably on the narrow, often too short space. And don't get him even started on the pillows, which were solely for decorative purposes and not fit to use.

Couches were the worst. The couch in his and Tony's living room was the worst. Steve felt like setting it on fire.

It wasn't their couch's fault that he and Tony got in a massive argument over something stupid and Steve was banned to sleep in the living room. Steve just needed to take out his anger on something, and well, he had only the couch to do that.

The couch he and Tony liked to sit on and watch TV, Tony somehow always ending with his butt in Steve's lap, despite plenty of room left. Their couch wasn't that narrow but sometimes seemed so, whenever Steve walked on Tony napping and Steve just had to slot himself between Tony and the backrest, just to be close to his boyfriend. Their couch was also perfect for the times when Steve liked to read books and could sit comfortably, Tony's head resting in his lap, while his boyfriend kept working on a tablet or on his phone. To be honest, Steve loved their comfortable couch as it brought him and Tony many moments of closeness. 

Just he would love more to be in bed with Tony, than alone on the couch. The anger in him was slowly fading away, a feeling of emptiness and longing taking its place. The thing they argued about didn't seem important anymore, and the only thing that mattered was that he really, really missed Tony, even if he knew that his boyfriend was just a room away, probably already sleeping, curled under the covers. He squeezed one of the decorative pillows closer, one that was carefully selected by Tony to match the couch and the living room, wishing that he was holding his boyfriend in his arms instead. Steve felt like a piece of him was missing. It was an unpleasant, cold feeling, twisting his stomach and not letting him rest. 

Steve took his phone from the coffee table and looked at the hour. It was well after midnight so he kept tossing on the couch for almost two hours. He stood up and patted the couch tenderly, apologizing quietly for the previous offense, and walked in the darkness in the direction of his and Tony's bedroom. Slowly, Steve opened the door, some soft light illuminating the room and in the middle of the bed, still awake, was Tony. After noticing Steve in the doorway, he sat up, the covers falling a little bit, showing his naked torso.

"Hey," Tony said, smiling tiredly and sadly, no trace of previous anger in his voice or posture.

"Hey," Steve said back, walking to the bed. He kneeled next to his boyfriend and put both hands on his cheeks. "Babe, I am sorry," Steve apologized, hating to see how much he wounded his lover.

"I know," Tony accepted the apology, a sad smile not leaving his face. "I am sorry too."

"So, can I come back to bed?" Steve asked, making his voice lighter to try and brighten the atmosphere.

Tony laughed, his voice sounding a little wet and eyes still having this moist look. "I never said you can't."

Steve looked at Tony, not understanding at first. Oh, right. Tony didn't kick him out. It was Steve who decided that it all was too much and had stormed out, anger dictating his moves and he needed to get away before things could escalate. 

"I am sorry for leaving you," Steve apologized again, kissing Tony's forehead and getting in bed, Tony making room for him, just to come closer when Steve lay down. Their legs tangled together and Tony put his head in the crook of Steve's neck, arms wrapped around each other, locking them in place. 

"You kinda did what I asked for," Tony admitted in a small voice. "Just in wrong circumstances."

Slowly it came back to him. Tony yelling about Steve following him during Avengers missions and not giving him any space to work. Steve shouting back that he only wanted to keep him safe. More screaming that Iron Man didn't need a bodyguard and Steve yelling that Tony's fighting style was too reckless and he was just a regular guy in an expensive suit of armor and Tony snapped, pointing out that not everyone was an obedient, perfect soldier. They both said things that hurt but never meant to push the other away.

"Well," Steve brushed his cheek on Tony's fluffy hair, "you know how to be a pain in my ass," he said in humor and felt a warm puff of air on his neck and the way Tony's shoulders rose and fell with a short laugh. "Just for the record, I am never again giving you any space," Steve growled, his words colored with some playful tones.

"Oh, never again, huh?" Tony asked, looking at Steve, his eyes sparkling in humor, accepting the invitation to play. They both needed that moment of silly closeness. "And how do you plan to do that?"

"I am just gonna keep you here. With me," Steve explained, tightening his hold a little bit around Tony, making him wheeze on purpose. "Just you and me on this bed, forever."

"And what if you need to use the bathroom?" Tony asked with a laugh, seeing some major flaws in the plan.

"We will use adult diapers," Steve grinned.

"Ewww," Tony laughed, his nose scrunching in disgust. That was one mental image he didn't need to picture. "What if you get hungry?"

"Oh, I have everything I need to keep me sustained right here," Steve said in a dark voice, shamelessly groping Tony's round butt with one hand.

Tony hissed in slight pain but grinned in the end. Steve used to freely express his love for Tony's bubble butt and that always made Tony feel good. 

"What if you get bored?" Tony continued asking, just testing how more creative Steve could get.

"With you? Never," Steve leaned down, placing a slow, almost biting kiss on his lover's lips, Tony was happy to receive and take part in. "This will keep me entertained."

At first, Tony thought that Steve meant kissing. He would be very happy if Steve meant kissing. Instead, five fingers were running up and down his side in quick movements, digging in his soft skin.

"H-hey!" Tony protested, trying to wriggle away, laughter taking over him too quickly. "Nonono hahahaha STEVE!"

"Just you and me, Tony," Steve smiled, keeping Tony trapped in his arms and using both hands to tickle whichever ticklish spot he could reach on his boyfriend and there was a lot of them. "You and me," Steve repeated, and as quickly as tickling started, soon it ended, Steve ending his play with a deep kiss, that lasted and lasted until Tony became limp in his arms, pressing back to Steve and never wanting to lose that feeling. 

Of course, they didn't stay in the bed forever but did have a lot more shared sweet moments both in bed and on the couch and wherever they found suitable.


End file.
